The Lost Story
by Abster517
Summary: I can't say much...I would probably give it away. But I'll tell you it's deffinantly a little different than the original Dragon Ball. I know some of you won't like this story but I hope some maybe just one will like it! :


**The Lost Story**

"I still can't believe how much time has passed already," I say looking at my companion in a happy-sad way. "It's almost unreal." He chuckles, a low bubbling sound, that to some people, is contagious.

"I agree," he says, looking into my eyes with his dark ones. I sigh in content, looking again down below my feet.

"It feels like only yesterday we were a little boy and girl," I thought with a flashback of my childhood coming back.

_**"Come on Goku! I want to go fish!" I state with a frown, caused by impatience, lining my always happy face.**_

_**"I'm coming," comes a calm voice that is as familiar to me as my own. A little boy wearing a blue gi comes into my line of sight wearing his ever-warming smile. "Ready?" he asks.**_

_**"Yep!" I say, returning his bright smile with one of my own. We head into the thick forest that outlines our house, and down to the river.**_

_**"Wanna race?" he asks me with a sly smile saying if-you-think-you-can-win.**_

_**"You're on!" I giggle as we stop and get in ready positions.**_

_**"Aaaaannnd…," he starts, leaving me in suspense. "Go!" he yells taking off at an inhuman speed. I keep up with him easily, but as always, he wins.**_

_**"I'll get you one of these times," I mumble as we close on the riverbank. He laughs light-heartedly as we both strip of clothing and jump into the cold water. After getting used to the temperature I go under and search for a descent sized fish. My tail swishes around, enjoying the feel of being underwater. Once the need for air is irresistible, I start heading upward again. Breathing deeply I suddenly feel something below my feet. I look behind me where my tail's swishing lazily back and forth and bring it out in time for a huge fish to jump out and straight at me. With a calm expression, usually reserved for fighting, I jump out of the water and punch the fish as hard as possible in the ribs and watch as it tumbles onto the beach.**_

_**"I got one Goku!" I yell down stream. When there was no reply I looked carefully around for any sign of him. There was movement by the bank and out emerges Goku with his own big fish.**_

_**"Come on!" he yells back, "I'm starving!"**_

_**"You're **_always_** starving," I reply with a knowing smile.**_

_**He shrugs his little shoulders and says, "I'm always hungry." We dress into our nice, dry clothes and head back up. "Let's take the road this time," he tells me, "It'll be quicker with the load we're carryin."**_

_**I shrug, "Fine by me." Once on the road a noise makes us turn around.**_

_**"AAAHHH!" we both yell as an object of some kind flies down the road and toward us. We try running but our load is too heavy to outrun it. In the end, it hits us with a final crash. Goku hits a tree and I start tumbling down where we had come from because of the force of impact the object gave. I rubbed my head from falling on it so many times.**_

_**"I wonder what that was," I thought, starting to head back up to the road. Sounds are coming up ahead and one is Goku shouting. "Uh, oh. Not good," I murmur to myself. I finally get to the top again and the sight takes me by surprise, there's a tall girl standing outside of the object. Goku looks confused by what she is saying. I looked around and see our fish by the tree Goku hit and that object the girl came from was on its side and smoking a bit. I also notice that the girl's shirt read Bulma…and that she is without a tail. "Hmmm," I thought, "Who's that?" I finally went to stand right next to Goku and get a closer look at her.**_

_**"Hm?" she says giving a look at me. She kneels down to my level. I back up a pace or two and stare unsurely at her. "Who's this?" she asks Goku.**_

_**"Oh," he says, noticing me for the first time, "She's my sister, Lilly." I smile sheepishly at the girl but keep my distance.**_

_**"Aaawww," Bulma starts, "She's so cute!" I blush at the compliment but turn to Goku who was still looking at Bulma weird. "Hi," she continues, "I'm Bulma."**_

_**"Hi," I whisper in a small voice.**_

_**"You know," Bulma starts, addressing Goku, "You're really strong for a little boy. I mean you lifted my car and took those bullets like nothing."**_

_**"Thanks," Goku states looking proud of himself, "Grandpa taught Lilly and I to be strong."**_

_**"Oh," Bulma says looking at me hesitantly. "You're strong like Goku too?" she asks me.**_

_**"Yep," Goku replies for me, saving me the time, "She's even stronger, but doesn't like showing it. Grandpa says she's modest."**_

_**"Yah, that sounds like it," Bulma says looking at me in total awe. "You know," she continues, directing her words toward Goku, "Every girl my age isn't modest in the least." She turns to me again with a look of discernment, "I hope you can stay modest." I look away from her intense gaze. Goku's stomach suddenly sounds very angry from being empty. He laughs light-heartedly while rubbing the back of his neck.**_

_**"Guess I'm hungry," Goku states a little sheepishly. "Wanna come have lunch with us?" he asks Bulma.**_

_**"Sure why not?" she answers. I look at Goku as he smiles his happy-go-lucky smile and leads Bulma to where the fish are. It was a short trip to Grandpa Gohan's hut and once inside Bulma starts oohing and aahing over Grandpa's ball.**_

_**"That's my grandpa," Goku states looking proudly over the ball. Suddenly it starts glowing and both Goku and I are taken aback. "I think he's trying to tell us something," he says, looking at the beautiful, glowing orb.**_

_**"You want to see something," Bulma asks with a sly smile. Both Goku and I nod and watch as she brings out two other orbs similar to Grandpa's. I stare in awe as they start glowing.**_

_**"What are those?" I ask in wonder. Both Goku and Bulma look at me in shock that I spoke up at all.**_

_**After recomposing herself Bulma responds, "They're called dragon balls. If you collect all 7 of them you can grant any wish!"**_

_**"Any wish?" Goku asks, "How cool!" Bulma nods in agreement.**_

_**"Soo…," Bulma starts, "will you let me borrow your Grandpa's ball so I can make my with for a boyfriend?" She asks with a hopeful expression, but her hope is immediately diminished when Goku shakes his head in a no.**_

_**"No way," he says, "Grandpa gave us this ball to remember him by!"**_

_**"Fine then," Bulma says a sly smile pulling at her lips. "How about we make an agreement then. We'll be partners and hunt for the dragon balls together, what do you say?" The hopeful glint was back in her eyes and she wears a big smile when Goku nods in agreement.**_

_**"What about me?" I ask in an uncertain voice. The two looked at me forgetting I was even there. Their faces holding guilt, shock, and some confusion. I turn to Goku, "Do you want me to just stay here? I mean,…I guess I'm fine with that…if that's what you want." I finish looking at my feet in a submissive pose.**_

_**"Could Lily come too?" Goku asks Bulma with hope lathered in his tone.**_

_**"I don't see why not!" Bulma replies. At this, my head immediately comes up showing off a huge, bright smile and I run to Goku. We happily yell our hoorays and jump up and down in excitement. "Well…," Bulma starts, chuckling at our reactions, "Let's go then." We all head out onto the road again and start walking away from Grandpa Gohan's house.**_

_**"Hey Bulma?" I ask in a timid voice.**_

_**"Yah kid?" she replies, turning her head slightly to give me a better view.**_

_**"How do we find all the dragon balls?" I ask in concern and worry.**_

_**"Oh, don't worry about that hon, I built a device that specially tracks down the dragon balls. It'll be a piece of cake!" she answers giving me a reassuring smile and thumbs up.**_

_**"Well…," I start looking away, "If you say so."**_

_**Bulma turns to Goku and says, "Since you destroyed my car I'll need another vehicle." She pulls out a case and starts mumbling to herself.**_

_**"So that's what that object was," I thought, "I think Grandpa told Goku and I about cars once." Suddenly there was a click and a puff of smoke where another vehicle appears. I am shocked and awed while Goku thinks it's some type of witchcraft.**_

_**"Hop on!" Bulma yells back to us. "We have a long way to go." Goku pokes the vehicle a few more times before hopping on. I hesitantly get up as well. "And off we go!" Bulma shouts as she starts the vehicle and speeds off. Both Goku and I laugh in delight at how fast the vehicle's goin.**_

_**"This is even faster than what we can run," Goku says with a huge grin lighting his face. I nod in agreement, my own smile brightening up my eyes.**_

"I miss the good ol' times," I say giving my companion an elbow in the ribs. His hand instinctively covers the now sore rib and chuckles.

"Remember when we first trained with Master Roshi and Krillin?" he asks with a sly smile.

I laugh, "How could I ever forget?"

A/N: And that story is for another time. I understand how some people probably don't like how I made Goku have a sister in here, but that's how it is. If you have any complaints. (on knees and begging) Please oh please don't hesitate to review! Hopefully some people like this! J Um…I'm also wondering if anyone would be my Beta…I understand if no one does. L J


End file.
